


Nine Months Notice

by ilovemyalpaca



Series: 2 Broken Boys and a Baby makes 3 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Gen, and a bunch of schmoop, and growing relationships, literally just pregnancy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scenes from "Build Castles In The Sky." All take place during the pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Derek

Jackson let himself into the newly remodeled Hale house and walked into the kitchen. Technically, only Derek and Isaac lived there but since it was Derek's property, it was pack property. They were all allowed there and the only rooms that were off limits were Derek's bedroom and the connected bathroom. Derek had said it was so he could keep an eye on them but Jackson had overheard Isaac and Erica saying it was because he wanted a family again. A lot had happened since the fire and Jackson couldn't blame him for needing that closeness again. He loved his own family even if... well, his family chose him. And that was all that mattered. He just had to do his best to be good enough for them. It was an old song and dance that he went over and over in his head. Get good grades. Be the star of the Lacrosse team. Make them proud. Now that high school was coming to a close in little under a month, he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do with himself. Jackson had applied to a couple of colleges and talked to a counselor or two about future careers but he was still confused. And now with everything changing...

The teen grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and took a long drink before turning and choking on it to keep from spitting it out. Derek was standing right behind him and he hadn't even heard him walk up. He wiped uselessly at his mouth with the back of his hand and coughed a little. His hand was shaking as he set the bottle down on the counter and he quickly crossed his arms to cover it. 

"Hey. What do you want?" 

Derek just quirked a brow and mimicked his actions from across the room. When he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he spoke. 

"You're the one that showed up wanting to talk. I could feel you brooding from upstairs. What's wrong?" 

Jackson thought about denying it for all of two seconds before he decided to brush it off. He was good at acting like nothing bothered him.

"Yeah, you're the resident expert on brooding, aren't you? It's nothing major; it can wait. No one's life is in danger or anything. I just needed to think and it's kinda empty here."

He was deflecting but he definitely wasn't ready to have this conversation. Apparently, Derek didn't care. His eyes had dropped down to his chest and then back up with a deep frown.

"You're lying. Why are you lying to me?"

The accusation in his question hurt a bit but Jackson really couldn't blame him. The pack had matured in the last couple years and they were more like a family than any of them cared to admit. Jackson himself had come to Derek with a few problems and they'd been worked out easily enough. It was just that this time, Jackson felt like he was the one that messed up. He didn't want his alpha to be embarrassed by him or angry with him. He shrugged and licked his lips once before looking up. Derek's glare was a bit hurt and that was worse than the anger he expected. 

"I might have screwed up. I don't... know what to do about it." He looked down again and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth briefly. "Lydia's pregnant. She doesn't want the baby." He finally let himself look up to gauge Derek's reaction. The expression was hard as flint. It gave Jackson a little backbone. "I do. I want to keep it. She said she would let me have custody and leave us here. I just... wanted you to know. I wanted your, well, not permission because I'm doing it either way. Your acceptance, maybe?" 

He gave a shrug again because they were noncommittal and he had great shoulders for shrugging. The look on Derek's face had softened some. At least he didn't look disappointed in Jackson. Worried, maybe. He still wasn't great at reading Derek's expressions. Stiles always rambled about the hundreds of variations of his glares and that was before the older male had started expressing other things than just his displeasure in the world around him. It's not a personal mission or anything but if Jackson could get a basic pattern down, that would be awesome. 

Jackson startled suddenly when he found Derek less than a foot from him and staring down at him. He must have zoned out a little bit thinking about his alpha's facial expressions. Jesus, he needed to focus. This was a big deal. His brows rose slightly in question and then Derek was leaning down and pulling him into a hug. It was probably the biggest shock of his short life and that was saying something since he'd been dating Lydia Martin for several years and had been turned into not one but two supernatural creatures. His arms hung limply at his side and he blinked owlishly several times before bringing them up carefully to pat Derek on the back. 

"It's a huge responsibility and it's not going to be a walk in the park. You need to realize that. This isn't like the sack of flour from your Home Ec class. But I'm proud of you for doing something this selfless. The pack... We're here for you. We'll help. I'll help."

Jackson wouldn't admit that he choked up a little or that he squeezed Derek a little tighter before they pulled away or that he was feeling much more relieved about the future that was ahead of him now but all of it was true.


	2. Lydia at Night

"Lydia, that is the most disgusting combination of edible items that I've ever heard of. What are you feeding my child?"

Jackson was scowling even as he was pulling his jacket on and shoving his feet into sneakers. His phone was switched to the other ear as he pushed his arm through the sleeve and fought a yawn. A quick glance at his alarm clock had him squinting and then rolling his eyes. 3:28 AM. Lydia was a monster. He got the whole "this is your fault and your child" argument but really, he was sure that she was just making him run errands because she was trying to punish him or something.

"Seriously, how can you even imagine mustard with that? I think you're just making up shit so that I'll want to throw up."

Her indignant squeaking sounded through the phone and he pulled it away with a grimace. God, her voice grated on his hearing sometimes. She finished her tirade as he made his way outside, listening carefully to see if his parents were awake. They were still breathing evenly, heartbeats steady and so he started his Porsche and drove to an all night grocery store. Why Lydia was eating mustard on brown sugar pop-tarts was so far beyond his understanding that he didn't even try. Pregnancy brought out some women's inner bitches. It just brought Lydia's to evil overlord status. He just hoped she didn't permanently damage the baby with these weird food combinations.


End file.
